


Lustera

by Regalia1992



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Gen, formy krótkie, mącenie w pamięci, nieprzemyślany pomysł, tekst dla #Niepodległa2018
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: Zbiór szemranych opowiadanek. Jak to jest, że Morgan nie widzi swojego odbicia, a Alex nie chce dać mu lustra.





	1. The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuły rozdziałów podpowiada Mick Gordon & Matt Piersall (a sami sprawdźcie, o co mi chodzi).
> 
> Um, dlaczego taki tytuł? Cóż, _lustra_ brzmi powszednio i troszkę zbyt banalnie. W gwarze siedlikowskiej wciąż mówi się _lustera_ , chociaż na dobrą sprawę niewiele słowo różni się od prawidłowej pisowni, nie?

Morgan szedł przez korytarz w towarzystwie Alexa. Jego brat wciąż opowiadał o tym, jakie badania należy przeprowadzić. Ma się nie martwić, wszystko będzie dobrze, a to, że obawiał się, iż jego pierwszy neuromod spieprzy sprawę - to przecież normalne. Pierwsze koty za ogrodzenie.

\- Alex — przerwał mu Morgan. — Mam do ciebie małą prośbę.

\- Słucham?

\- Czy mógłbyś mi załatwić lustro?

\- Lustro? — spytał zdziwionym, trochę przestraszonym głosem starszy z braci Yu. — A na co ci lustro, braciszku? Przecież wiesz, że wyglądasz tak, jak zawsze.

\- No tak — przyznał Morgan. — Ale od rana coś mnie swędzi pod lewym okiem i chciałbym sprawdzić, czy to czasem nie niszczy mojego nieskazitelnego wizerunku — uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. — Możliwe, że dałeś mi zły neuromod.

Alex przystaną. Morgan odwrócił w jego kierunku głowę. Starszy z braci chwycił lewą ręką twarz mężczyzny i dokładnie się jej przyjrzał. Prychnął, uśmiechnął się i puścił brata.

\- Nic ci nie jest, przystojny jak zawsze. Poza okiem, oczywiście. A teraz chodź, bo spóźnimy się na badania.


	2. Typhon Voices

\- Panie Yu, nie może pan tutaj wejść! To damska łazienka!

\- Wybaczy Pani, pomyl... — zaczął tłumaczyć się Morgan. Nie dokończył.

Mężczyzna w lustrze za kobietą zauważył kształt... czegoś. Niewyraźnej, czarnej smugi, chudej, jednak wyższej od przeciętnego człowieka. Istota zdecydowanie nie z tego świata, pewnie nie miała dobrych zamiarów. Yu ruszył naprzód i odepchnął kobietę na bok, osłaniając ją.

Stworzenie nadal było uwięzione w ramach lustra. Morgan przechylił głową w bok, a istota zrobiła to samo. Przesunął się w prawo, istota zrobiła to samo.

\- Panie Yu! — usłyszał za sobą piskliwy głos kobiety.

Stworzenie robiło dokładnie to, co robił Morgan. Poruszało się tak, jak on chciał i nie, to nie mogło być zwykłe naśladowanie go. Istota bez zawahania się, które zwykle towarzyszy kopiowaniu, robiła to samo, co Morgan. Podniosła i opuściła prawą rękę, wykrzywiła głowę...

\- Alarm sektor piąty — usłyszał za sobą kobiecy głos. - Obiekt wykryty.

Istota w lustrze odwróciła się i wzrok Morgana padł na kobietę. W jeden ręce trzymała krótkofalówkę, relikt poprzedniej epoki, a w drugiej taser (jeszcze większy relikt). Nacisnęła przycisk i Morgan poczuł cały ból kilku albo kilkunastu, woltów. Upadł na podłogę.

\- Sytuacja opanowana — usłyszał przez mgłę. - Ekipa sprząt


	3. Into the Tunnels

Morgan szedł przez korytarz w towarzystwie brata. Alex narzekał na szalejące burze, przez co start wahadłowca coraz bardziej się opóźniał. Morgan nie dziwił się bratu. Sam chciał jak najszybciej pojawić się na Talosie Jeden i móc zacząć prowadzenie eksperymentów nad neuromodami. Choć może nie tyle ekscytowały go możliwości modyfikacji ludzkiego umysłu, ile zdolności, jakie przejawiała niedawno schwytana przez ludzi obca rasa istot krzemowych.

Mężczyzna co chwila pocierał lewe oko. Dzisiaj rano przeszedł pomyślnie testy i został mu zaaplikowany neuromod (jego pierwszy neuromod!) zwiększający jego zdolności matematyczne. Lekarka powiedziała mu, że oko będzie go szczypać i może być zaczerwienione. Ale za to będzie z niego Fields, o ile nic nie spieprzyli.

\- Masz może lusterko? — spytał brata.

\- A czy ja ci wyglądam na uwielbiającą malować się szesnastolatkę? — spróbował zażartować jego brat. Wyszło mu to nijako. — Wciąż masz czerwone oko i tak, nie minie ci to przez co najmniej trzy godziny.

\- Dzięki za pocieszenie — mruknął Morgan.

\- Nie ma za co. A wracając do tej pogody...


	4. Human Elements

Niewyspany Morgan wysiadł z samolotu TranStaru. Alex nalegał, aby już dziś przeprowadzić pierwsze testy. Im szybciej poczujesz radość płynącą z zastosowań neuromodów, powiedział, tym prędzej znajdziesz się na Talosie. Młodszy Yu wątpił, czy chwilę, kiedy kilka par igieł wbija ci się w oko środkowe, można nazwać szczęśliwą. Bardziej bolesną.

Nawet nie patrzył, gdzie idzie. Gdyby nie operator Sybilla pewnie zamiast trafić do windy, wpadłby do zsypu na odpady. Wina przypomniała o testach i zjechał na 75 poziom. Stacja musiała wciąż być w budowie, gdyż przywitał go widok dwóch robotników instalujących szyby do poczekalni. Morgan stanął przy robotnikach i zerknął na instalowane przez nich panele.

Lustra weneckie.

Ale nie to zaintrygowało, przeraziło. Jego wygląd, to coś, co odbijało się w szkle, to nie był on. Czarna postać, wysoka i chuda, spowita w oparach. Serce zaczęło bić mu szybciej. Przebłysk jaźni podpowiadał mu, że gdzie już widział ten kształt, ale nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć gdzie, ani kiedy. Po swojej prawej usłyszał znajome kroki brata. Odwrócił go niego głowę.

\- Alex! Alex! - krzyczał roztrzęsiony.

Alex spokojnie do niego podszedł, ze strzykawką w ręce. Podniósł ją i wbił w szyję Morgana, mocno dociskając tłoczek do końca.


	5. The Truth Will Set You Free

Morgan obudził się dzisiaj w wyjątkowo złym humorze. Bolały go plecy. Bolała go głowa. A oczy to go wręcz piekły. Wyskoczył z łóżka i nie zakładając na siebie żadnego ubrania (nie cierpiał szlafroków, a spać potrafił tylko nago), ruszył w stronę łazienki. Otworzył drzwi i włączył światło. Zrobił kilka kroków, stanął przed umywalką i podniósł głowę.

Lustro było matowe.

Na pamięć ogolił się, wyszczotkował zęby i umył twarz. Przygładził włosy i ruszył w stronę salonu. Zjadł kilka tostów, popił je sypaną kawą i sprawdził stan lodówki. Chociaż o nią dbali operatorzy. Chwycił kombinezon i zaczął ubierać się. Zabrał TranScribe'a i wyszedł na korytarz. Mijając kobietę naprawiającą kable, przypomniał sobie o lustrze.

_Alex musi mi kupić nowe_ , pomyślał. _I zmienić sprzątaczkę. Kobieta nie potrafi nawet lustra przetrzeć._


	6. December and January

Obudził się z iluzji. Jego pokój, korytarz, badania - to wszystko było atrapą. Otaczały go panele, lustra a on nawet o tym nie wiedział. Badali go, dzień w dzień mieszając mu w głowie. Bawiąc się w stwórcę. A on to zapomniał.

Chociaż... 

January wspomniał o lukach w pamięci, wymazywaniu wspomnień. Morgan przez całą swoją ucieczkę ze stacji, podróż do generatora zastanawiał się, czy już kiedyś tego nie odkrył. Luster i obserwacji. Pewnie coś zauważył. Tylko zmuszono go, by zapomniał. A teraz sobie przypominał.

Ile razy pytał o swój wygląd? Chyba ze sto. Całkiem ładna, okrągła liczba.

Yu dotarł do drzwi generatora i wklepał kod owierający je. Kiedy tylko śluza zniknęła, zobaczył swojego brata i poczuł ukucie w barku. 

\- Witaj, Morgan.

\- Alex.

A później spojrzał na bolące miejsce, skąd wystawał kawałek strzykawki. _Znowu_ pomyślał, nim runął na kolana, barki i uderzył twarzą o posadzkę.


	7. Stranded

A później wpatrywali się w Alex'a i operatory. Dziwne, to nie była Danielle, doktor, a czy to był na pewno jego brat? Alex mówił i wskazywał na szyby, okna za którymi Koral oplatał każdy kawałek ludzkiego świata. Znał Koral, Koral był dobry i potrzebował go, ale równocześnie go nie chciał, chciał uwolnić ludzi od ucisku Koralu.

Skąd miał wiedzieć, czy to prawda? A może człowiek wciąż mąci mu w głowie, pokazuje co chce swoimi lustrami?

Alex mówił, nie rozumieli, co od nich człowiek chce i tylko zaciskająca się pętla na jego szyi uciszyła człowieka. Operatorzy obsiedli ciało, jeszcze żywe, a oni wydostali się z fotela. Postawili kilka kroków i spojrzeli na płaską, matową ścianę, za którą uwięziony był Koral. Ponoć był uwięziony, bo on nie słyszał, by Koral wołał ich do siebie.

Człowiek kłamał tak, jak kłamał przez cały jego pobyt w kosmosie.

Chwycił operatora i uderzył nim w szybę, na której momentalnie pojawiły się pęknięcia. Uderzał tak długo, aż szkło nie wytrzymało i pękło, ukazując zasłonięty świat. Koral jednak wszystko oplatał, jednak człowiek nie kłamał. Ale oni wciąż nie słyszeli jego głosu.

Człowiek za bardzo ich zmienił.


End file.
